


Turn Up The Music

by monkiainen



Category: Life (TV), Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Real Life, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie feels content for the first time for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Up The Music

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge _doorway_ in fan_flashworks

It was weird to be outside again, at first. You could wear what you wanted, eat what you wanted, go to sleep when you wanted. No strict schedules, just… time. No walls, but space.

First the freedom was overwhelming. After 12 years in prison it felt like the world was his own personal playground. Except for one thing.

He had been without human touch for so long he didn’t know anymore how to approach another human being. How to love and be loved again. The problem was everybody wanted to love him because who he was, not because they had taken the time to get to know him. At first the meaningless sex had been sufficient to fulfill his needs that had been suppressed for so long. But he wanted more, something genuine and lasting. Something like the time he had with Jennifer.

So why was he here, in a packed night club with flashing lights and pounding music? People were smiling and dancing and drinking and Charlie felt like he was in the prison again.

Strong hands embraced him from behind and Charlie sighed contended. At least he had someone to go home to. Someone, who had been through the same that he had, who knew what it was like to be inside for something you hadn’t done. To feel inadequate and nobody.

Some doors might have been closed for him for good, but in return a new doorway had happened. Behind that door was happiness and love, in the form of Lincoln. Life was good.


End file.
